04 Dynamic Deeks
by Stegro88
Summary: A Japanese businessman and his family are threatened and the OSP team is called in to protect the family and find out who is threatening them. What surprises does Deeks have up his sleeve?
1. 01 - Line Up Shakeup

**Dynamic Deeks**

**Chapter 1 – Line Up Shakeup **

"Mr Deeks, LAPD called," Hetty announced as she stepped silently into the bullpen where her team were currently finishing after-action reports. They all looked up at her proclamation, different expressions on each of their faces. Hetty chose her next words very carefully. "They have some paperwork that they need you to go over for their records and they mentioned asking your assistance in planning setting up an operation for another of their undercover detectives."

She noticed that some of the tension had left the team, most notably from Miss Blye. She disliked when her partner was called away by LAPD for operations; often without proper backstopping or backup. Hence why she was so happy when Mr Deeks had come to her those months ago.

"They say what the paperwork was about?" Deeks asked, confused and yet curious with what Hetty was doing. LAPD didn't ask for his input, they told him where to go.

"They did not, Mr Deeks. All they asked was that if you could be at the precinct at around 4 this afternoon," Hetty replied. "I told them that it would not be an issue."

"Right," Deeks stated. He knew when he wasn't being left a choice. "Guess I'm going downtown this afternoon."

"Before you go Mr Deeks. I have some paperwork of my own that I need you to look over and sign," Hetty informed Deeks. "Nothing serious. Just forms to do with your liaison position with us here at NCIS."

"No worries. I'll come and deal with them before I head over to LAPD," Deeks said. Hetty smiled once before stepping away, heading back to her desk. Deeks was still confused with what Hetty had said. It made next to no sense to him but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment. "Anyone up for a basketball game?"

Smiles all round were quickly followed by the whole team heading for the gym.

_**#NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA# #NCIS-LA#**_

"You had some papers for me Hetty," Deeks asked as he stepped up to her desk. The others were off doing their own thing and Deeks needed to leave soon to head down to the precinct.

"I do Mr Deeks," Hetty said, gesturing at the seat in front of her desk. "Please, sit."

"Thanks. So how many pages do I have to read?" Deeks asked as he sat. He hoped it wasn't too many, especially if LAPD had papers had papers for him to read as well. Or more than likely, files.

"Just one, Mr Deeks," Hetty stated, handing Deeks a single piece of paper.

"Hetty this is," Deeks started, yet found himself unable to finish he was so surprised.

"It is, Mr Deeks. All it needs is your signature and for it to be delivered," Hetty finished for him, holding out a pen. Deeks flashed Hetty a grin, took the pen from her and signed the document.

"Does LAPD really need me?" Deeks wondered.

"They do not," Hetty revealed. "I suspected that you might like the evening to yourself and so I took it upon myself to provide an explanation."

"Meddling in your agent's lives again Hetty?" Deeks insinuated.

"If I believe it is for their own good, then I will put a hand in to adjust the situation," Hetty declared seriously. Deeks stared at his boss, trying to decide what she meant by that statement and not wholly liking what his mind was coming up with. He shook his head to clear those thoughts away and stood.

"So, same time tomorrow morning?" Deeks asked as he folded the paper and put it in his back pocket.

"I will be here, Mr Deeks," Hetty said, sitting back in her chair. Deeks smiled, before turning and heading back to the bullpen. Callen and Sam were still elsewhere but Kensi was waiting for him.

"So, all sorted out with Hetty?" Kensi asked. She was curious what paperwork Deeks had to sign, especially since LAPD also wanted him back for paperwork and 'assistance' in setting up an undercover op.

"Yep, all good. Now just have to go down to the precinct. See what they want," Deeks answered, moving to his desk and packing his bag. "We good? I know you get nervous when I go down to LAPD."

"We're good as long as you don't have to go undercover for them," Kensi replied honestly. "Since it's just paperwork, I'll see you tonight?"

"I'm not sure how long I am going to be there for. How about we play it by ear? If I am finished early enough, I'll call you, otherwise I'll see you tomorrow at work," Deeks proposed. He knew he was lying to Kensi but he felt the surprise he had for her would be worth it. And he needed tonight to himself, just as Hetty suspected.

"Ok. Not my favourite way to spend an evening but I'll make do," Kensi said, already making plans for a nice long soak.

"I'm sure the tub of mint choc chip is just hiding in your freezer by accident," Deeks commented, practically able to read his partner's mind. His bag packed, he slung it over his shoulder and turned to leave. "I'll see you later then?"

"You will. Either today or tomorrow," Kensi assured him. "You always know how to find me."

"I do," Deeks said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, he turned and headed out of the mission. "I do."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

Deeks woke to an empty bed just as the first rays of sunshine were striking the water. He had slept fitfully, worrying over his lie to Kensi, or rather his multiple lies to her over the last 5 months. He knew that she would know by the end of the day that he had been deceiving her and he hoped that the reason he had done so would be enough to forestall too much pain and suffering.

Grumbling to himself, he climbed from his bed, showered and headed out, perturbed about what the day would bring. He stopped on the way to the Mission for coffee and breakfast but he could not delay the inevitable forever and soon found himself parking in his spot just before 7am. Grabbing his bag and coffee, he entered the Mission, hoping the day didn't turn out as bad as his gut was telling him it could.

Entering the bullpen, Deeks found it empty; just like it should be at this time of the morning. He went to place his bag onto his desk but dropped it onto his chair instead when he saw the folded sheet of paper in the middle of his workspace. Setting his coffee down, he picked up the piece of paper and unfolded it.

Good Morning Mr Deeks.

Would You Please Join Me In The Armoury.

Deeks wasn't sure what Hetty was up to but knew that standing around wouldn't get him answers; he pocketed the refolded message, picked up his coffee and headed for the armoury. Entering, he found Hetty seated at one of the workbenches, running a cloth along the blade of a Katana.

"Good morning Hetty," Deeks greeted Hetty as he moved to stand beside her bench. He noticed several cases sitting on the other bench but paid them no mind; cases like that were always being delivered. Someone would be in soon to inventory and put away the contents.

"Good morning Mr Deeks, Hetty replied, looking up from her work. "I trust you are prepared for today's events."

"Not really," Deeks said truthfully. "I'm actually worried about how they will react to me having lied to them."

"Especially your partner," Hetty noted astutely. Deeks' nod was all the reply she needed. "I'm sure that they will be able to look past that and understand the reasons for your having wanted to do this yourself."

"Thank you for your confidence Hetty," Deeks said gratefully. He had noticed how she hadn't mentioned his lying; rather that she had phrased it has him wanting to complete this challenge on his own.

"You're welcome, Mr Deeks," Hetty acknowledged, going back to her Katana. Deeks was about to leave when Hetty spoke again. "There are three cases sitting on that bench there for you."

"Those are for me?" Deeks asked surprised. He made his way across the room and stood before the cases. Two of them were rifle cases while a smaller, handgun-sized case sat beside them where it had previously been hidden from his view. "What's in them?"

"Open them and find out Mr Deeks," Hetty responded, sounding like a mother speaking to her child on his birthday. Deeks just grinned and picked up the small case, setting it atop the other two before popping the locks and opening it.

"Hetty, is this?" Deeks asked as he looked over at his boss.

"It is, Mr Deeks. I had it picked up and returned here after you handed it in," Hetty answered as Deeks lifted his Smith &amp; Wesson 910 from the case. He looked it over, noting that it had been cleaned before returning it to the case and setting it aside. He popped the locks on the top rifle case and opened it. What was inside caused him to open his mouth in a gobsmacked expression while at the same time preventing him from emitting any sound at all. Hetty noticed this and couldn't help but smile. "Are you alright, Mr Deeks?"

"Ah, yes Hetty. Just very surprised," Deeks managed to get out after gathering himself. He ran a hand along the gun, admiring it and wondering why it was here in the first place. "Why this?"

"Why not?" Hetty countered. Seeing Deeks' perplexed expression, she continued. "I have observed several of your shooting sessions with Miss Blye. Your marksmanship has greatly improved from what it was when you first asked her to teach you to shoot. I felt that those abilities should not be wasted. They, combined with your natural athleticism, will make you into a very capable and dangerous agent, Mr Deeks."

"And the second case?" Deeks asked once he processed what Hetty had told him.

"Alternate barrels along with a selection of optics and other attachments so that you may customise your weapon as necessary," Hetty revealed, standing. Deeks turned back to look at his gift, still amazed that she had got it for him. She placed her Katana back into her weapons display before shutting it. "I will leave you to it Mr Deeks. I have a few preparations to make before your team arrives."

"On that note Hetty, how should I tell them?" Deeks enquired, again concerned about how they would react.

"Leave that to me," Hetty said as she turned to leave.

"You have something planned Hetty. I can tell," Deeks called after her. Hetty stopped and turned to look back at him, a cheeky grin plain upon her face.

"A lady needs to know how to have fun, Mr Deeks," was all she said before she turned away and continued out of the armoury.

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"Come on, you know he choked," Callen said as he and his partner walked into the Mission.

"I don't know anything about it G," Sam replied, smiling. "All I know is you lost."

"Whatever," G said as they turned into the bullpen. "Ah, something seems off here."

"More like absent," Sam said as he sat at his desk. Callen took his own desk, setting his bag beside it before looking back at Sam. "No Deeks."

"And no bag either," Callen observed. "Except for when he was away on that op at FLETC, he has beaten all three of us into work, everyday, since just after Christmas."

"Good morning guys," Kensi called as she walked into the bullpen. She didn't even notice Deeks' absence until she had sat down and looked across at his unoccupied desk. "Where's Deeks?"

"We were just wondering that ourselves," Sam replied feeling unsettled.

"He hasn't been late a single day in almost 6 months," Callen stated to his colleagues. "Now suddenly he isn't here. Something's up."

"And what might that be, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked, appearing as if my magic between their desks.

"Why don't you tell us Hetty?" Callen retorted. Her perfect timing, not a coincidence to him. "I think you know what's going on."

"I do not know what you are implying Mr Callen," Hetty said calmly, deflecting his gaze. "But I do have some news."

"Is it about Deeks?" Kensi demanded. She was worried about her partner. He hadn't called her last night so she had assumed she would see him here today, just as they had discussed. Now he wasn't here and she was getting nervous. "Do you know where he is?"

"Detective Deeks resigned from the LAPD yesterday evening," Hetty declared, shocking the three of them.

"Why? What happened?" Kensi asked, clearly shocked at what the Operations Manager had just said about her partner. She stood and got ready to leave, intent on finding Deeks. "I'm going to go find him."

"Did they try and force him to go undercover again? He has always been concerned with them calling him back," Sam said, considering accompanying Kensi in her search for Deeks. He may not have got along with Deeks at first, but if he had learnt anything in the last 5 years, it was that what was on the outside didn't necessarily define the character of a man. Deeks had taught him that. "I'll go with you Kens."

"I'll get Eric and Nell on trying to find him," Callen offered as they all started to move, a plan sorted between them to find Deeks.

"Slow down, I haven't finished yet," Hetty ordered. She was silently happy at their immediate action but she needed to corral them a little longer. Behind her, Nell and Eric descended the stairs and joined the others in the bullpen. "Thank you for joining us Mr Beale, Miss Jones."

"What's happening Hetty? I thought I heard you say that Deeks resigned," Nell questioned her boss, not quite believing what she had thought she had heard. In her mind, Deeks would never abandon Kensi like that. She had noticed them growing closer.

"He has Miss Jones," Hetty replied to the analyst's shock. Now she needed to be careful or this could go badly. "In light of Mr Deeks' resignation, I have been granted permission to assign two new agents to this team."

"We don't want new agents Hetty," Sam asserted with Kensi's and Callen's agreement. "This team works great as it is now. The only new agent we want is Nell."

"I am happy you feel that way, Mr Hanna. One of the two new agents is indeed Special Agent Nell Jones," Hetty announced to the team. The surprise on Nell's face was mirrored by the rest of the team's. "Congratulations Miss Jones. It has been a long time coming." Congratulations flowed from everyone before the situation resumed.

"Who is the other new agent?" Callen asked Hetty.

"I don't care who they are Hetty. If Deeks isn't my partner, then I want Nell. I don't care who this other agent is," Kensi said adamantly. She grabbed her stuff and started to head for the door. "I need to find Deeks."

"Hold up Miss Blye. Before you leave, I would like you to meet the other new agent to this team," Hetty told Kensi. Kensi turned to glare at the Operations Manager but Hetty just let it roll off her.

"Who is it then?" Kensi questioned impatiently. She didn't care who they were, they weren't going to be her partner.

"That would be me," called a familiar voice from the balcony above them. They all looked up in surprise and disbelief as Hetty spoke.

"May I introduce NCIS Special Agent Marty Deeks."

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 1 of Dynamic Deeks. I hope you all enjoy the trip. Please comment and review as it will all be appreciated. I hope to have Chapter 2 out in 7-10 days' time. Again, please enjoy.


	2. 02 - Equipment Check

**Dynamic Deeks**

**Chapter 2 – Equipment Check **

"What's up guys?" Deeks asked as he descended the stairs into the bullpen.

"Deeks?" the team, Nell and Eric included, questioned simultaneously. It was actually rather cute and funny to Deeks.

"Aww, adorable team surprise and disbelief," Deeks observed as he approached the team. They continued to look at him as he stopped beside Hetty, his hands in his pockets. He looked down at Hetty. "Do you think we broke them?"

"I think we just might have, Mr Deeks," Hetty agreed, glancing up at Deeks before settling her gaze back on her team. Callen recovered first.

"Ah, congratulations Deeks," Callen said as he moved over and offered Deeks his hand. Deeks shook it. "I was right, Hetty knew what was going on."

"Knew, approved and partially orchestrated, Mr Callen," Hetty stated. Callen chuckled as he stepped aside, Sam taking his place.

"It's about time. I told you once that you were going to make a great agent," Sam said to Deeks, remembering a conversation from several years ago. Deeks winced at the memories surrounding that conversation. "I'm glad I was right." Sam enveloped Deeks in a hug, patting him heartily on the back several times before releasing him.

"Thanks Sam. I hope I won't let you down," Deeks acknowledged as Sam stepped back, only to be replaced by a speeding Nell, who practically crash tackled Deeks as she hugged him. "Uh, thank you Nell."

"I'm just happy you're an agent now too," Nell stated cheerily as she let Deeks go. Eric stepped up and shook Deeks' hand but merely nodded, saying nothing. Deeks turned to face Kensi who hadn't said a single thing since Hetty had introduced him.

"Kensi?" Deeks asked, practically pleaded. The rest of the team's ire he could have dealt with combined as long as he didn't have Kensi's. The rest of the team seemed happy that he was now an agent, Deeks was hoping now that she would be.

"Special Agent Marty Deeks," Kensi uttered, enunciating each word. Everyone cringed and subconsciously backed away from Deeks and Kensi, expecting her to blow her top. Kensi hated being lied to and it seemed that Deeks had done just that, for what they could all figure out must have been an extended period of time. They were all set to turn and run, for purely self-preservatory reasons, when Kensi spoke again. "Has a nice ring to it. I like it."

Deeks was panicking. Hell, he was shaking in his boots. He had thought that surprising Kensi by becoming an agent was a good idea. Her silence was scaring him. The way she enunciated his new title terrified him. He was thinking of the right way to apologise when her next words reached his ears. His head snapped up so fast he thought he might have given himself whiplash. The look on Kensi's face was one he filed away for future viewing.

Her smile was perfect. There were no other words that came into Deeks' mind to describe it. He just stood there, watching her smile at him, enjoying the moment. And then she slugged his shoulder, HARD. Moment broken.

"That was for misleading me," Kensi explained, still smiling happily.

"Ok, that I deserved," Deeks agreed as he rubbed his shoulder. "It was worth it though."

"Oh, I'm not done," Kensi clarified. "You will be paying for this little surprise for a while yet."

"And I'm sure he'll be able to afford it to. He is on Uncle Sam's payroll now," Callen observed.

"Not helping Callen," Deeks complained lightly to everyone's amusement.

"Now, I do believe that I have a bottle of Talisker that is waiting for us to finishing it. To my office," Hetty ordered, as she turned and walked away. The team followed her and were not surprised to discover that Hetty already had the bottle and glasses ready. She uncapped and began to pour.

"Just in time, I see," Assistant Director Granger said as he came around the corner and stepped up to Hetty's desk alongside the team. "Congratulations Special Agent Jones."

"Thank you, Assistant Director," Nell replied cordially. Granger smiled before turning to look at Deeks.

"So when are you going to finally sign those papers that I suspect Hetty gave you several years ago?" Granger asked as he took the glass that Hetty was holding out for him. He was confused when everyone else present seemed to smile, grin and chortle quietly as they took their own glasses from Hetty. "Did I miss the joke?"

"I would most definitely not call it a joke, Owen," Hetty deadpanned. Owen stared down at Hetty from where he leaned against the pole.

"Then would someone care to explain why everyone is trying not to break down into fits of laughter and giggling?" Granger requested, annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry sir," Callen relented. He was probably the most composed of the team at the moment. Sam was visibly struggling to control himself while Kensi, Nell and Eric were practically breaking down. Deeks, surprisingly, was just standing there; the look on his face was one of pride and fulfilment. Callen thought he understood that as his mind ran through the previous 6 months. Deeks had managed to fool the entire office, Granger included, that he was satisfied as the LAPD Liaison when in fact he was taking classes from Hetty to become an agent. Somewhere along the line, Director Vance must have become involved early on otherwise Deeks would never have been able to attend FLETC the way he had. That his time there had coincided with a case was, as Hetty had said, serendipitous. "But it seems that like us, you have had the wool pulled over your eyes as well."

"Excuse me?" Granger objected. He didn't like being deceived.

"Owen, Mr Deeks resigned from the LAPD yesterday afternoon," Hetty revealed to Granger's surprise. Deeks would never admit how much he enjoyed the look on Granger's face in that very moment. Before the Assistant Director could say anything, Hetty continued. "He signed those papers that you were referring to, several months ago. Since then, he has been taking lessons from myself and others to become an agent."

"And I flew him to FLETC to take the same classes as Jones," Granger finished, catching on to what everyone else had already figured out. He exhaled slowly before turning his gaze to look upon the former Detective. "I am impressed Deeks. You appear to have fooled everyone here."

"Thank you Assistant Director. That was not exactly my intention when this started. I only meant to become an agent without getting help. It was something I wanted to do myself. Being able to surprise everyone is somewhat of a happy coincidence," Deeks said calmly. He was feeling a little awkward being the center of attention; he much preferred blending into the background. Hetty too, was aware of this.

"And on that note, I propose a toast," Hetty said as she picked up her own glass. She looked at each of the seven faces that surrounded her, taking in the expressions on each of them as she raised her glass. "We stand here today, to celebrate the accomplishments of two of the finest people that I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. To NCIS Special Agents Nell Jones and Marty Deeks."

"To Nell and Deeks," the team called, raising their glasses.

"To Jones and Deeks," Granger said as he raised his glass. A moment passed in silence as they all raised their glasses before they drank down the scotch and placed the glasses back onto the tray on Hetty's desk.

"Now, I have several things I need to give out. Nobody move," Hetty said as she turned to reach for something behind her. "First, the most important thing." Hetty held out her hands with two NCIS badges and credentials. Nell and Deeks took their respective badges and looked at them, each feeling their own sense of accomplishment.

"Well its official now," Sam observed with a grin.

"Indeed. Now, transportation. Miss Jones, your new vehicle awaits you in the garage. It is a Forest Green Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X. I trust that you will not mimic Mr Callen's driving abilities while driving it. Mr Deeks, your new vehicle is a Ford F-150. I don't want to see it caked in sand," Hetty said sternly as she looked at her two newest agents. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Deeks and Nell replied simultaneously after a glance at each other. Hetty held her look before sitting back down.

"I believe the others have a few items for Nell. As you decided to keep your change of employment a surprise, I doubt anyone has anything to give you, Mr Deeks," Hetty stated.

"That's fine. I have this job," Deeks proclaimed honestly. "That is enough."

"Right. I'll go first then," Callen said. He walked away to his desk and quickly returned with a small, wrapped package. He handed it to Nell who proceeded to unwrap it. "I know you have your own set of lock picks but I thought you might like a new set. Top of the line, guaranteed to not break."

"Thank you Callen," Nell said as she set aside his gift as Sam stepped up to the group with a hard-shell black case. "What's this Sam?"

"Something from both myself and Deeks. It was actually Deeks' idea for this one," Sam said as he held the case flat in his arms. Nell stepped up and unsnapped the locks before opening the case. She reached in and lifted out the weapon inside.

"Wow," was all Nell could get out as she examined the firearm, turning it over in her hands.

"HK MP7A2. We bought a few attachments for it but we weren't sure which ones you would like. If we haven't got it for you already, say the word and we will get it," Deeks explained as Nell placed her gun back into the case, closed and locked it. Sam set it on the ground as Nell hugged first Deeks and then himself.

"Thanks guys," Nell said smiling up at the two men. They stepped back and were replaced by Kensi, who held out her own wrapped gift for Nell. The wrapping was quickly torn away to reveal a plain box about the length of Deeks' forearm. Nell opened it to reveal a matched pair of knives.

"They should fit into any of your calf length boots without being visible. I hope you like them," Kensi explained. She didn't have to worry though as Nell was hugging her before she could say anything more.

"I love them," Nell said as she squeezed Kensi before stepping back. "I had a feeling you would get me something bladed."

"That's our Kensi," Deeks stated from where he was standing. "The Mistress of Blades."

"You know, I actually like that nickname," Callen chimed in. "It's pretty accurate."

"Our Kensi does love her blades," Sam confirmed happily.

"That she does," Hetty finished.

"Deeks!" Kensi warned her partner. "You're now on thin ice."

"Good thing I know how to get across it then," Deeks retorted without pause. Kensi was about to slug him again before Hetty spoke up.

"No violence in my office thank you very much," she stated matter of factly. "If you want to attempt to adjust your partner's attitude, please do so at another time and place."

"I can wait till later," Kensi proclaimed with a wicked grin.

"Good, because I have other plans for us today," Hetty revealed. Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Hetty to continue. They didn't have to wait long. "I have secured the services of a team of Tactical Role Players to facilitate training this team to better accommodate 5 members instead of 4. I don't mean to say that any team member is weaker than any other but it is my opinion that a team is greater than the sum of its parts. This team has a new member who brings new skills to the team. It would benefit ourselves to learn to use those skills to their fullest as soon as possible. Besides, perhaps others of this team have skills they would like to augment into their current repertoire.

"Are they going to try and kills us this time? Cause last time wasn't so fun for us?" Deeks commented.

"They wouldn't be doing their job if they weren't trying to kill you, Mr Deeks," Hetty clarified calmly. "However, I have it on good authority that they will limit themselves to simunitions and blunt objects. No there should be no permanent damage."

"If I hear you say noodles, I will shoot you myself," Callen chimed in without pause.

"You won't hear it. I've progressed since then," Deeks replied to everyone's relief. "It's spaghetti now."

"Deeks," it was Sam's turn to warn him now.

"Moving on. The kill house is at a facility that also has a shooting range. I think a nice afternoon of shooting could be quite relaxing," Hetty continued. "They will supply us with a range of weapons to use in the kill house however if anyone would like to join me on the range, please be sure to bring your weapons from the armoury. The facility will supply us with any ammunition that we require." She could tell that the lure of shooting against each other and against herself was an exciting prospect to her agents. Even Owen looked interested at the prospect. "I will have Eric upload the address to your phones and meet you all there in approximately 90 minutes."

"We'll be there," Kensi stated, her excitement evident.

"Owen, you are more than welcome to join us," Hetty said, looking up at the Assistant Director.

"I don't mind if I do," Owen accepted happily. Hetty smiled and walked away from her desk, effectively dismissing her team.

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"I've got to say, I am looking forward to shooting against Hetty," Sam said as he led his partner into the armoury. He immediately went to grab his preferred carbine off the rack, Callen close behind him.

"I've seen her shoot before. Be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew," Callen advised as he picked up his own carbine. They loaded their weapons into hard cases before Callen picked up his SR-25 and placed it in its own case.

"We'll see," Sam replied confidently. He was about to say more when Deeks stepped past them both and pulled out two gun cases from beneath the bench, setting them atop it before opening one. And then he shocked them both.

First, he picked up Kensi's TAC20 and placed it inside the open case before closing and locking it securely. He placed it gently on the ground and opened the second case. And then, to Callen and Sam's surprise, shock and horror, Deeks picked up Kensi's father's Remington. They watched as he handled it gently, reverently, as he laid it inside the opened case before closing and locking it as securely as the first.

"Thank you Deeks," Kensi said as she stepped past the two senior agents, who quickly schooled their expressions when she turned to face them. "You guys ready to go?"

"Ah, yes we are," Callen confirmed as he worked to get past his surprise. He had offered more than once to help her pack her father's rifle and she had always blown him off. The one time Sam had touched it, she had hit him so hard he still had a bruise a fortnight later. And here she was thanking Deeks for packing it AND her own rifle as well. "We'll see you two there then?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Deeks stated as his trademark grin appeared on his face. Callen glanced at his partner before picking up his cases and walking from the room. Sam nodded at the pair before lifting his own case and following after his partner. He caught up to him in the gym.

"I didn't just imagine that?" Sam wondered.

"If you did, then so did I," Callen offered. "What do you think?"

"I think that we don't say anything unless it becomes an issue," Sam declared after a moment's thought. "We don't even know if there is anything to be worried about. I certainly haven't seen anything that would confirm it."

"Neither have I. Not outright anyway," Callen agreed. "Just little things here and there that might suggest something more. Like Deeks packing Kensi's rifles."

"I'm not going to comment on that," Sam stated. "My arm still remembers last time. Let's just leave it be and wait and see."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"So I have something for you," Kensi said as Deeks moved Kensi's rifles across the armoury and set them beside two other cases. "What in the other cases?"

"Just something that Hetty got for me," Deeks replied. "You said something about getting something for me?"

"Yes," Kensi answered, sightly put off by Deeks' evasion but pressing forward. She pulled a small wooden box from under where she stored her rifles and held it out for Deeks. "I asked someone to make this for you because I wanted to thank you for going to the Eskrima classes with me and because it will be our 6 month anniversary soon."

"You didn't have to get me anything for either of those," Deeks said as he took the box from Kensi and set it on the bench. "Not that I didn't get you anything for our anniversary. Cause that would be insane of me not to."

"Just open the box, Deeks," Kensi ordered, exasperated. Deeks grinned at her as he opened the box. He pulled aside the top layer of packaging and examined the contents. There were two knives, both recognisable to Deeks by their shape with one more surprising than the other. "What do you think?"

"I don't know what to say," Deeks said as he lifted out the smaller of the two knives. He recognised it as based on the Tom Brown Tracker #2 but appearing to be customised as the blade didn't feature any of the machined engraving of a commercial knife and the handle was different as well to what he had previously seen. The only decoration that the knife had was a hand engraved fern leaf on the left side of the blade. "It's beautiful."

"The person who made them didn't supply scabbards for them as I told him we could get them here in LA," Kensi explained to Deeks, who was setting down the first knife to pick up the second. This one held more meaning to Kensi and her giving it to Deeks.

"This is a…" Deeks began but found he couldn't voice the knife's name. In his hands he held a Ka-Bar knife that also looked to be custom made. It also possessed an engraved fern leaf on the left side of the blade as its only decoration.

"It's a Ka-Bar, a marine combat knife. At least that is the design," Kensi said. She could have bought him a commercial copy of both of these knives but she wanted to make sure that they were the best they could possibly be and the other knife that the maker of these had made had yet to fail her, or Deeks. "I wanted you to have the best."

"Umm, wow," was all Deeks could get out as he alternated between looking at Kensi and the two knives she had had made for him. She could see his mind taking in the designs and the reasons behind why she had gotten them. But she could also see that he was still confused about why she had gotten them custom made instead of bought them commercial. "They are beautiful. They really are. But why the custom job? You could have bought them. Who made them?"

"An old friend," Kensi revealed. She knew Deeks would understand as soon as she said his name. It would all become clear. "Tuhon."

**Author's Note**

Chapter 2 for everyone's reading. Almost 700 words longer than the first chapter. Will hopefully be able to keep all my chapter between 2500 and 3500 words. Please review as they keep me writing. Special Thanks to:

**JerichoSteele:** For the inspiration for one of the scenes in this chapter. Kudos to you.

**Hoosier65:** Quite nice of you to say that, but I doubt he will. He isn't that nice.


	3. 03 - Tactical Realignment

**Dynamic Deeks**

**Chapter 3 – Tactical Realignment **

Deeks found it strange to think of himself as an Agent. He had been a cop for so long that to consider himself an Agent was almost a foreign concept to him and yet here he stood, an NCIS Special Agent, surrounded by other Special Agents; his team. They all stood in the parking lot of a large, non-descript warehouse that was constructed next to a moderately-sized, but more importantly, long firing range. The entire facility was located about an hour's drive outside of Los Angeles, waiting for Hetty to arrive. They had all figured she would have arrived first, given she had appeared to have left first but her prized Cobra was nowhere to be seen.

"You think she got stuck in traffic?" Eric asked to no one in particular.

"I doubt it," Nell replied. "I've seen Hetty drive. She doesn't believe in traffic."

"It's more likely that she was held up at the office with Granger," Callen said, joining the conversation.

"I'd discard that notion," Deeks said as he pointed to a car entering the lot, Assistant Director Granger at the wheel. He pulled up alongside the others and climbed out, dragging a small duffle bag out with him. He locked his car before he walked over to join the team. "Enjoy the drive, sir?"

"I've had worse," Granger remarked in his usual disinterested tone. "Where's Hetty?"

"Right here Owen," Hetty called, magically appearing behind the team. "Now that you are here, we can get started. Would everyone pick up their cases and follow me please." Hetty led the gathered agents into the warehouse where they were met by a man in his mid to late 40s. "I would like to introduce Peter Smythe. Peter, this is my team."

"Good to finally meet you all. Hetty has told me much about each of you," Peter greeted as he stepped forward. He first stopped at Callen, offering his hand. "Special Agent G Callen, former CIA among other things."

"Received pronunciation. No accent that I have heard yet. My first guess would be that you were born in the southern United Kingdom," Callen responded, shaking the offered hand.

"Just south of Oxford," Peter specified as he moved down the line. "Special Agent Sam Hanna. Former Navy SEAL with the rank of Senior Chief Petty Officer."

"Sand-coloured beret, cap badge of the SAS. Staff Sergeant?" Sam asked as he shook hands.

"Correct, Agent Hanna," Peter confirmed as he once again moved. "Special Agent Kensi Blye. The daughter of a Marine that wanted a son. Also likes her knives"

"Left-handed shooter but right-handed knife fighter. Also, you work on your own vehicles and have done your whole life," Kensi observed professionally as they shook hands.

"Never could get all the grease and oil off my hands," Peter commented as he stepped over to Deeks. "Special Agent Marty Deeks. Former LAPD Detective specialising in undercover work. Something many consider him to be supremely gifted at. Also a lawyer."

"You've never married. Due to your career choice, you have never really settled anywhere until you came here. The warehouse is what? 7 years old. The range, less than 2. You feel like you have finally found your home," Deeks theorized while shaking hands.

"As do you," Peter agreed, moving on. "Special Agent Nell Jones. Started as an Intelligence Analyst before working her way up to field agent. Newest member of the team."

"You have broken your right ankle twice and your left ankle once. Both knees have cartilage damage. And then there is the bullet wound to your left shoulder. From behind?" Nell asked while shaking hands.

"I was indeed shot in the back. All the other injuries that you noticed are from parachute jumps that didn't quite work out," Peter said as he moved to the last member of the team. "Eric Beale. Hetty's wizard with computers and technology. Also a surfer like Deeks."

"I'd like to say something like everyone else but without a computer, I not very useful," Beale said self depreciatingly as he too, shook hands.

"Everyone has their niche. It is good you know yours. But perhaps we can teach you a few new skills," Peter suggested. He then turned to face Granger. "Owen."

"Peter," Owen verbalized. "Been a few years."

"I'm not sure it has been enough," Peter quipped before walking back to stand next to Hetty. "You are here today to better improve your ability to work together in a tactical situation. A new team member cannot help but alter how you react and it is obviously better to discover and adapt to it here and now than when your lives depend on it."

"I don't think they need the entire spiel Peter. And they learn better from a practical lesson," Hetty advised calmly. "4 of them have prior experience in a kill house while Nell, despite having been inside one before, will learn quickly."

"Right," Peter acknowledged. "You can leave your cases on the benches behind me; no one will touch them. Change rooms are too my right if any of you wish to change. Armoury is to my left. Gear up and sign out a weapon so we can get this show on the road."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You completed your mission with only a gunshot wound to Nell and two stab wounds to Sam, none of which are life threatening," Peter said as the 5 agents walked back into the briefing room. "How do you think you went?"

"Honestly?" Sam asked and Peter only nodded in response. "I found myself reacting differently than I normally would. More concerned with what was going on behind me than in front of me where it should have been."

"Not necessarily a bad thing unless it becomes distracting. May I suggest a solution?" Peter offered. Seeing he had their attention, he continued. "Your current method of entry reflects your past experience. Sam in front as he is a SEAL and has the most experience on hostile entries. Callen following him as that is how you have always done it. Nell, pardon my word use but tacked, on the end as she is the new addition. You are unconsciously protecting the weakest person on your team. You are concerned about the wellbeing of your teammates but it is a double-edged sword as it is slowing your responses."

"I take you have a suggestion for us?" Callen said hopefully.

"I do. Put Nell between you and Sam," Peter advised to the puzzlement of the team. "First, this will ease the unconscious concern of Sam by placing Callen at the rear, thereby having Sam's back. Second, between you is tactically the safest place as you are both larger than she is and would shield her from harm. Lastly, because she is smaller than either of you, her field of fire is actually less obstructed by your bodies. Nell can literally fire under Sam's weapon while Callen would have to fire around him. The same would apply for Deeks as he is close to Sam's height."

"I never considered that," Sam admitted casually.

"Your natural protective instincts were influencing your thoughts and decisions," Peter stated. "That is only bad thing when it pushes you to the obvious rather than the considered conclusion. Nell, you need to keep you left arm tucked in a little more. They saw your arm before they saw the rest of you, hence the wound."

"I'll work on that," Nell accepted, making a mental note to practice exactly what he said to.

"Kensi and Deeks, if Sam and Callen are a rock, you two are water. Your actions are fluid, complimentary, you know what the other will do. But the movements are still crisp, considered, not a reflex which I'd say meant that you have been putting a lot of time into training with each other recently," Peter analysed.

"Every other weekend at Pendleton for the last 4 months," Kensi admitted.

"Yes, I thought it might have been there given your predilection towards the Marine Corps," Peter said. "Your fluidity is both a blessing and a curse. You can react to changes in situation fast than Sam and Callen but you are also more likely to be caught either out of position or in a position that will force you to fall back until you can regain momentum. Where Sam and Callen create their own momentum, you both react to and redirect your opponent's momentum."

"It almost sounds like you're trying to describe someone surfing," Deeks commented.

"It does sound similar," Peter agreed. "That is enough for today. Please consider what I have said and if time and Hetty allows, I would like to see all of you back here again soon to continue to work on this."

"Thank you Peter for your efforts today. I believe everyone is most grateful for your input," Hetty said as everyone added their thanks. "If it is possible I am sure we will all be back at some point."

"Always good to see you Hetty," Peter reaffirmed, grasping the Operations Manger's hands. "Please feel free to make use of the range for as long as you like."

"You heard the man," Hetty declared as Peter stepped away and everyone else started to gather their cases. "A moment, Mr Deeks."

"Hetty?" Kensi queried, curious about what Hetty wanted.

"It is nothing important Miss Blye. Just something I wish to share with Mr Deeks," Hetty explained to the curious junior agent. "We will both meet you outside momentarily."

"I'm good," Deeks affirmed to Kensi's questioning glance. "We'll meet you outside."

"Alright then," Kensi said as she picked up her rifles and followed everyone else outside, leaving Deeks and Hetty alone.

"Hetty?" Deeks asked as he sat down.

"I see that Miss Blye as gifted you with the knives she requested," Hetty stated as she looked at Deeks. Deeks wasn't surprised she knew about the knives, it was almost certain that Kensi went to Hetty to get in touch with Tuhon.

"She has," Deeks hedged. "But that is not what you wanted to, share, as you put it. Is it Hetty?"

"Shrewd of you, Mr Deeks," Hetty replied. She reached into her bag and pulled out a letter, holding it out for Deeks. Deeks noted that there was no name present on the envelope. "I was asked to give this to you, once you received those knives. I'm sure you can guess who it is from."

"I can," Deeks said, accepting the envelope. He saw that it showed no signs of being opened. "Do you know what is inside?"

"I do not, Mr Deeks," Hetty revealed, turning to walk away. "I will leave you to read it in private." Deeks waited for his boss to step outside before he carefully opened the envelope and withdrew the paper inside.

_If Hetty has given you this than you have already received my knives. I made them because the sweetest little girl I ever met has fallen in love and asked me to make them for her partner. I asked Hetty and she told me that you feel the same way and would do anything, everything to protect her. Make sure you do. Don't make me come searching for you._

The letter wasn't signed, but it didn't need to be. Deeks folded the paper and stashed it in one of his gun cases before picking them both up and heading outside to join the others.

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"A Nemesis Arms Vanquish. That is a nice weapon Hetty," Kensi commented as she watched the older woman assemble the weapon with quiet efficiency.

"I rather enjoy it," Hetty commented as she loaded a magazine and carried it across to one of the stations. "Shall we say 3 shots at 800m?"

"I'm good with that," Kensi readily agreed as she looked at Callen.

"Why not. Sam?" Callen questioned as he looked at his partner.

"I'll wait for the something a little closer," Sam responded as he sat on one of the viewing benches.

"Suit yourself, Mr Hanna," Hetty said casually as she saw Deeks approaching. "Mr Deeks, 800m a good distance for you?"

"I'll give it a go," Deeks commented, his mind still processing the letter.

"You ever shot anything that far away Deeks?" Callen asked. Kensi glanced at her partner, wondering what his response would be.

"There's a first time for everything," Deeks admitted casually, looking around. "As long as you're all behind me, you should be fine."

"Alright then," Callen approved. "You're up first Hetty."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

Hetty and Callen had both taken their 3 shots while Kensi had fired 3 from her DP20 with Hetty and Kensi both scoring better than Callen. Kensi was now getting set to fire from her father's rifle. No one said anything as Kensi calmly and smoothly fired 3 shots, improving on her previous score and equalling Hetty.

"Well that's that. Kensi has drawn with Hetty. Shoot off?" Eric wondered. Callen and Sam were about to agree when Kensi spoke up.

"Deeks hasn't shot yet, Eric," Kensi stated calmly. This confused Eric because even though he wasn't always around Kensi, he knew her well enough to know that her tone and her stance showed that she believed Deeks had a chance. "Why don't we wait and see."

"Kens, let's now make a big deal about this. You know that I can't equal either you or Hetty," Deeks placated.

"No, everyone needs to learn to stop underestimating you," Kensi argued. "You have let it go for too long and now you shouldn't have too."

"I agree, Mr Deeks," Hetty chimed in. "I have always considered you an equal member of this team even when you, due to a few words, felt that you were inferior in some assumed fashion. Now you have the same title as everyone else; NCIS Special Agent. That make you the same as everyone else and it is high time you were treated that way."

"It doesn't matter…" Deeks began but was interrupted.

"It does, Mr Deeks," Hetty declared resolutely. "Now I believe it was your turn to shoot."

"Ten bucks Deeks doesn't even hit the target," Sam offered.

"I'll take that bet," Kensi immediately accepted. "Except Deeks will hit the 8 ring or better with all 3 shots."

"Oh, I'm with Sam on this one," Callen said, siding with his partner.

"I, however, will be siding with Miss Blye. Mr Deeks will surprise all of us," Hetty weighed in.

"Wow, talk about pressure," Eric observed quietly. Nell hadn't said a word up to this point and now couldn't think of a thing to say.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Everyone managed to resist the urge to duck as the three, loud gunshots echoed around them. But they couldn't stop themselves from searching for the source. They find it to be a man in his late 30s, firing a very large gun. He was adjusting his sight when he felt them behind him.

"Sorry if I disturbed you folks," he apologised.

"More surprised than disturbed," Sam said as he looked at the man's gun. "That a Barrett M82A1?"

"It is indeed. 29 inch barrel and chambered for the .50 BMG cartridge," the man described. "You know your weapons. Name's Steve Taylor."

"I do my best," Sam said graciously.

"Did you want to fire off a round or two?" Steve offered. "It's not sighted properly but would give you a feel for how she fires."

"I would," Nell accepted before Sam could begin to form words.

"Are you sure Nell?" Eric asked, his concern obvious. "That, cannon, is almost as big as you are."

"I'll be fine Eric," Nell reassured her friend. In truth, she was nervous but determined. "How should I do this?" Everyone watched in silence as Nell manoeuvred herself behind the weapon and set herself up. Steve went through the basic operation of the rifle and what she could expect when she pulled the trigger before standing behind her to help brace her against the recoil.

"When you're ready," Steve advised. Nell took a deep breath and looked through the scope before pulling the trigger. The rifle recoiled as the sound of its report echoed around the range. Nell safed the rifle immediately as she was shown.

"Wow!" Nell yelped as she stood and rubbed her shoulder. "This thing kicks like a mule."

"You've been kicked by a mule?" Callen deadpanned.

"Well no," Nell retorted with a grin.

"Some people say it feels like firing a 12 gauge shotgun slug," Steve noted calmly. "You did pretty good. Want to empty the clip?" Nell eagerly nodded and resumed her position behind the rifle. She slowly and confidently fired off the remaining 6 rounds, taking a deep breathe in between each one. "Nicely done. I think you may have hit the target with that last one. How's your shoulder?"

"Sore, maybe bruised," Nell replied as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, that will happen," Steve acknowledged as he detached the magazine. "Anyone else want a turn?"

"Thank you, Mr Taylor, for your kind offer," Hetty said, cutting off anyone else's reply. "But we have our own shooting to return too. I believe it was your turn, Mr Deeks."

"Anytime," Steve said as he reloaded. "Good luck."

They all thanked him before moving back over to where they had been shooting from.

"So, you're up Deeks," Callen stated casually. "What were you going to shoot with?"

"He may use my rifle if that is his choice," Hetty offered to the surprise of everyone, including Deeks. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah no, nope. Not at all," Eric quickly declared as the rest shook their heads.

"Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked, looking at the former detective. He was about to accept when Kensi spoke.

"Here, use this," Kensi said as she held up her father's rifle. Callen and Sam's jaws almost hit the ground as they watched Deeks carefully take the rifle from Kensi. "I already reloaded it."

"Thanks," Deeks replied as he made his way up to the station Hetty and Kensi had both used.

"Good choice, Mr Deeks," Hetty nodded calmly, not appearing the least bit surprised that Kensi had offered her father's rifle to Deeks to shoot. "Owen, how nice of you to rejoin us. You're just in time to watch Mr Deeks earn me some money."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait Hetty. There has been a double homicide," Granger said without preamble. "Is that?"

"It is, Owen," Hetty interjected. "But I believe we have more important things to do now. I want everyone back at OPS immediately. We can settle this another time." Everyone grumbled but quickly moved to gather their belongings. Duty called.

**Author's Note**

Chapter 3 for you to enjoy. I hope everything makes sense and is realistic. I have no military or tactical background. Everything I know comes from books, TV or the internet. I hope everyone chooses to write a review. You have no idea how nice it is to read them each week. Thanks to:

**Joanna:** Thank you and I will try too.

**Hoosier65:** Thank You and I will pass on the message.

Again, thank you to all reviewers and please everyone continue to write reviews. Chapter 4 in the usual 7-10 days.

**P/S:** **JerichoSteele**, Hoosier says hi and the 'Of Mountains' will turn out ok. Hope that makes sense to you. :D


	4. 04 - Sending A Message

**Dynamic Deeks**

**Chapter 4 – Sending A Message**

"At approximately 1530 an LAPD patrol car noticed an abandoned Cadillac XTS. A search of the vehicle revealed the bodies of two men in the trunk. One Asian, the other American, both with their throats cut. We're still waiting on positive ID but they are estimated to have been dead for almost 6 hours," Eric said as he started briefing the team.

"Who is the car registered too?" Deeks asked, gazing at the crime scene photos on the screen.

"Satokashi Industries. It's an American Company run by this man, Michael Satokashi," Eric answered. "The vehicle is question was one of three assigned to him."

"Do we know what his itinerary was for today?" Callen questioned.

"He has been at his office all day," Nell replied. "The car was more specifically assigned to take his 16-year old daughter Tanya to and from school each day."

"And that is where it gets interesting," Eric said as he started typing on his tablet. "Kaleidoscope has the XTS picking up Tanya from school and driving her home at 1345."

"Can you get a clear image of the driver?" Sam requested, already doing the math in his head.

"I thought you might ask," Eric asserted, typing again. "Image on the left is from this morning when Tanya was dropped off. It's our two dead guys. Image on the right is from this afternoon when Tanya was picked up. They are hiding their faces so I can't get a clear image but I can get enough to confirm that neither of them was there that morning."

"So we have two guys, looks like a guard and driver, taking Tanya to school. They are presumably killed soon thereafter and dumped in the trunk. The killers then wait around with the car to pick up Tanya that afternoon and take her home before driving off and dumping the car," Callen summarised neatly.

"That takes balls," Deeks commented.

"Yeah," Sam agreed gravely. "The bad kind. They were sending a message."

"Why is this one of our cases exactly?" Kensi queried.

"Because Mr Satokashi is the head of a multi-billion dollar corporation that has numerous defence contracts, several of which are highly classified," Hetty announced as she appeared. "SECNAV is concerned that whoever took Miss Satokashi for a drive is after that classified material, to what purpose, remains to be seen."

"So we investigate the murders and see where that takes us?" Sam asked.

"That is correct Mr Hanna," Hetty confirmed. "Once Mr Satokashi was informed of what happened, he immediately left his office and headed home to his daughter. I want the 5 of you to head out there and see what he has to say. His estate is located in Malibu."

"Nice," Deeks drawled.

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"Says here that Tanya is Michael's daughter by his second wife Catherine. She died from complications due to childbirth. Michael has two older sons; Minato, 27 and Kazu, 24; from his first wife Mei. She died from lung cancer in '95," Nell read from her new tablet as she rode in the back of Kensi's SRX. She would never admit it but she had been disappointed when Eric hadn't given her a gift when everyone else had but she should have known better. Eric had had a tablet computer custom built for her and then he had preloaded it with an entire suite of useful programs. He had presented it to her after everyone else had left Ops after the briefing, stopping her when she had turned to pick up her bag.

"What do they do?" Kensi asked, breaking Nell from her memory.

"Ah, Minato is the Vice President of one of his father's subsidiaries, Satomei Transport. Kazu owns and runs several nightclubs in LA but has also put in building applications in San Diego and San Francisco," Nell answered.

"Trying to start his own little entertainment empire is he?" Deeks jested.

"Looks that way," Nell conceded. "He used a loan from his father to open his first club at 19 while still attending university. He repaid the loan 3 years later before opening his second last year. If he was able to continue at his current rate he could be looking at 10 clubs by the time he was 35, maybe faster if his returns are good."

"What do you have on Michael himself?" Kensi queried. "What's his story?"

"Born here in 1961. Attended Harvard Business School before taking his father's transport company and through strategic investing, buying and selling, now has a multinational corporation worth over a $100 billion. His hobbies include archery, art, kendo and kenjutsu," Nell explained as Deeks' phone chimed. "Seems that despite being born in the U.S. he has embraced his Japanese heritage as well."

"Looks that way," Kensi said, echoing Nell's earlier words. "Who was that?" Kensi asked as Deeks pulled out his phone.

"It's from Hetty," Deeks answered, puzzlement clear to both Kensi and Nell, as he read the text message.

MICHAEL SATOKASHI CAN BE QUITE A STUBBORN MAN WHEN HE CHOOSES TO BE. HE MIGHT NEED SOME CONVINCING. I BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD BE THE MOST QUALIFIED TO PERSUADE HIM THAT WE CAN ASSIST HIM. AND WHEN HE ASKS, TELL HIM RITORU WAN TAUGHT YOU.

"What did she say?" Kensi wanted to know.

"That Michael Satokashi can be a stubborn man and that she thinks I would be the most qualified to persuade him to let us help," Deeks said. "I'm not sure how she thinks I can do that. I've been a Special Agent for less than a day."

"I'm not sure either," Kensi agreed. "But we're about to find out. We're here."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"My name is Brian Ward and I am Mr Satokashi's head of security. Anything I can do to help you in your investigation you just have to tell me," the man, Brian said as he introduced himself. He had met the SRX and the Challenger in the driveway and ushered them off to the side, away from the main house.

"What can you tell us about the two men that died?" Callen asked as he ran his eyes over his surroundings. It was subtle but there was a distinct presence of security, all fully alert.

"Good men. Both had families and had almost 30 years in the security field between them," Brian said as he too took in his surroundings. "I want whoever did this as much as you do. Maybe more."

"How long have you been head of security?" Sam questioned, trying to gain a feeling for the man in front of him.

"3 years, but I was working here for 6 years before I was promoted," Brian answered, knowing what Sam was doing. "Before that, I was a Marine for 16 years. But you already knew that."

"We did Staff Sergeant," Kensi said respectfully. "Have there been any recent threats? Either to the company or Mr Satokashi personally?"

"Nothing credible that I have seen," Brian replied. "But I can only speak for Mr Satokashi's personal security. Company security should have records of any threats delivered to the company. I can check with them if you want."

"Thanks but we can take care of it," Kensi said. "Where is Mr Satokashi?"

"He is currently with Tanya. He asked not to be disturbed as he wanted to spend time with her," Brian answered.

"Unfortunately, this cannot wait," Callen declared respectfully. "Could you take us to him?"

"I must make sure that the compound is secure. I can have one of my staff take you to them," Brian offered.

"That would be appreciated," Callen acknowledged calmly yet with an edge of terseness. Brian stepped away and spoke into a radio he pulled from his belt. Less than a minute later they were approached by a woman who looked to be no older than 25, yet they could all see that she carried herself with an assurance beyond her age and that showed that her training was top notch.

"This is Hinata Ikeda, my protégé," Brian introduced her. Greetings were exchanged before Brian turned back to her. "Take them up to Mr Satokashi."

"He asked not to be disturbed," Hinata proclaimed. "He will not like them barging in."

"This is important. He will understand," Brian argued. "Take them up."

"Very well," Hinata acquiesced, turning back to the five agents. "Please, follow me."

She led them across the lawn and back to the main house, entering through a side door. The house was a three story affair with a modern appearance from the outside. Inside was another story.

The first floor was very open. Entry, foyer, lounge, formal dining, kitchen, even a theatre. Everything that you would expect for a rich person to have in their mansion. The 2nd floor, however, was another story entirely. It was segregated from the first floor so that it could not be accessed during events held at the house. The family retained their privacy even in the middle of the busiest party or function. The third floor, that was unique. If the first and second floors were American, than the third floor was Japanese to its core.

Stepping up to the third floor, they were met with a closed door. A pair of stands were against the wall beside the door; one with 2 pairs of shoes, the other with multiple pairs of white slippers in different sizes.

"Shoes off," Sam announced as he knelt to undo his boots. The others didn't argue and promptly followed suit; exchanging their footwear for the appropriate sized slippers. "Uwabaki, so we don't scratch or dirty the floors."

"Correct Agent Hanna," Hinata said, having exchanged her footwear as well. After a quick glance confirmed everyone had change, she slid the shoji and stepped up onto the tatami mat flooring. As the others followed, the sounds of wood impacting wood and shouts from two different people began to filter out to them. A short walk down a hallway and through another shoji door led them into a dojo; a dojo currently occupied by Michael Satokashi and his daughter, Tanya. "Now, we wait"

Both wore Bogu, Deeks observed and each wielded Bokken; a single, katana shaped bokken by Michael while Tanya wielded matched, wakizashi shaped bokken. Tanya was fast and experienced, Deeks noticed but her experience paled compared to her father's as even with two blades she could not breach her father's defence. Her father on the other hand, he pierced her defences seemingly at will but Deeks saw that he had to look for those gaps that Tanya left and even then, he didn't always take them. They continued back and forth for almost 5 minutes before Michael slipped his bokken past Tanya's guard and placed its tip against her armour, directly over her heart. They both stopped and stepped back, facing each other. They dropped their swords to their sides before bowing in respect to each other.

"You are still telegraphing your offhand attacks," Michael said as he knelt on the ground, placing his weapon at his side. He reached up and pulled his helmet off. "But you have improved on using your offhand offensively."

"The best defence is a good offense," Tanya quoted after removing her own helmet. She set it beside her on the floor, opposite her bokken. "At least that is what I was going for today. How did I do?"

"Very well. You maintained a constant offence while being mindful of your guard," Michael analysed. "Your mistakes came when you were forced to transition from an offensive posture to a defensive one."

"Should I try and force myself back on the offence?" Tanya asked.

"I would suggest always being prepared to shift to a defence while continuing to attack," Michael suggested to his daughter. "It would seem we have guests. Go and shower while I see to them."

"Alright," Tanya said. She stood up, holding her helmet and weapons before turning and walking away without a glance at the newcomers. Michael, however, he looked over each of them in turn before he stood, also picking up his helmet and weapon. He walked over to the wall perpendicular to the door and placed them on a narrow cupboard before taking off his gloves.

"I asked not to be disturbed," Michael stated, turning to face the 6 arrivals. "I wished to spend some time with my daughter."

"I am sorry sir. Brian had me bring them up," Hinata replied respectfully. "He said that you would understand."

"Then let us have some understanding," Michael said, gliding over to stand in front of the agents. "I am Michael Satokashi. I assume the defence department sent you."

"Special Agent Callen, NCIS," Callen introduced himself. "My team, Special Agents Hanna, Jones, Blye and Deeks."

"Welcome to my home. To what do I owe this visitation?" Michael asked, clearly knowing why they were there but not willing to voice it.

"We are here due to an incident that happened today," Sam spoke now. "We were hoping that you would be able to assist us with our investigation."

"I believe I know of which incident you are referring too," Michael said, being deliberately avoidant. "I also believe that I said that it was not an issue that the government needed to worry about."

"Forgive our intrusion than," Sam placated. "But we have been assigned to investigate to ensure that there is no threat."

"There isn't. It is nothing to worry about," Michael emphasised. Deeks could just tell that they weren't going to get anywhere with him with how he was reacting. Hetty's words filtered through his mind and he knew what Hetty wanted him to do.

"Mr Satokashi," Deeks broke in. "I read that you were interested in Kendo and Kenjutsu."

"It is a strong part of my heritage," Michael stated, taken aback by the blonde man's change in the direction of the conversation. "Are you interested as well?"

"I have read up on it and taken a few classes," Deeks offered, being obvious that he was downplaying his experience; challenging Michael.

"Deeks, this isn't the time or place," Callen said, stunned that Deeks was being so unprofessional.

"It is alright, Agent Callen," Michael assuaged the lead agent before looking back at Deeks. "Would you be interested in sparring with me? I have many sets of spare armour."

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your space," Deeks said calmly.

"You wouldn't, Special Agent," Michael assured him. "You would honour me."

"The honour would be mine, Mr Satokashi."

**Author's Note**

I realised while writing this chapter that I had completely forgotten Eric's gift to Nell back in chapter 2. I actually think it worked out better this way in hindsight. Seems more the way Eric would do things. BTW, this has not been edited. I am in a rush.

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please review as they keep me writing. Thank you to everyone that reviewed Chapter 3. They were excellent.

Chapter 5 should be out in 10-14 days. I have a major personal event happening this week that will prevent me from writing as much. Happy Easter.


	5. 05 - Confrontations

**Dynamic Deeks**

**Chapter 5 – Confrontations**

"What are you doing Deeks?" Callen asked as Deeks put on the protective armour. He was unhappy at how Deeks was acting, first derailing their conversation and now confronting Michael Satokashi, even if it was a friendly spar.

"I'm giving us an in," Deeks stated calmly.

"An in?" Callen asked incredulously. "How does getting your ass handed to you give us an in?"

"Who said I was going to get my ass handed to me?" Deeks wondered curiously. "How do you know I won't be doing the ass handing?"

"Really Deeks?" Callen exclaimed. "You think you have what it takes to beat a man who has been wielding a sword for more years than you have been alive?"

"Who said anything about beating him?" Deeks asked. He strapped on the last piece of armour before picking up his gloves and helmet. "All I plan on doing is sparring with the man until he relaxes a little and opens up to us. At the moment, he is antagonistic and defensive, with good reason; someone has threatened his daughter."

"That is not clear. There could be other reasons for the events of today," Callen argued weakly.

"C'mon, even you don't believe that," Deeks stated. "Someone has threatened his daughter and he will do what any good father will do. Protect her with all his considerable will and resources."

"And you think you can get him to calm down and talk to us?" Sam asked from where he lent against the wall. He had remained silent until now, considering the situation. Kensi and Nell waited outside with Michael, who had dismissed Hinata; Kensi holding onto Deeks' weapons. "This won't be an easy fight Deeks."

"I am well aware of that Sam. Believe me," Deeks said as he looked over at the former SEAL. "I wouldn't have challenged him if I didn't feel as if I had a chance to withstand him, at least for a time. I can do this."

"Sam?" Callen called to his partner. Sam, Deeks and Callen all shared looks before Sam simply nodded his head, trusting in Deeks. He had once considered him to be less than what he really was and would be forever grateful that Deeks had proven him wrong. He had promised himself that he would never make that mistake again. "Alright then. You're up Deeks."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"So how are you feeling?" Kensi asked Nell as they stood to the side, waiting for Deeks to change. Kensi wasn't sure if he could pull off what she thought he was trying to do but she trusted her partner. Still, it worried her and she distracted herself from looking down at his gun, knife and badge by making conversation with Nell. "It is your first case as an official NCIS agent."

"I'm fine," Nell replied, instantly realising her blunder in using those words. A quick glance at the taller female confirmed her suspicion; that response wouldn't cut it. "I'm nervous. Before, I was an analyst and so the expectations of my performance in the field were lower, more limited. But now as a full agent, I have to be able to do everything to the same degree as everyone else."

"No you don't," Kensi declared, pausing to collect her thoughts before continuing. "We're a team. Each of us has our strengths and weaknesses and we cover each other. We can't all be ghosts, or former SEALS, or snipers or undercover savants. Besides, none of us can pull off an innocent face to save our lives. Never feel like you have to be like anyone else on this team. Hetty chose you, because of what you can do. I try not to look too deep into Hetty's choices anymore. They never make sense to me anyway."

"I guess so," Nell conceded as she considered what Kensi had said. Not wanting to continue on with their current discussion, changed the topic. "When did Deeks get a new knife? I haven't seen him with it before. In fact, I have never seen him with a knife before. Multi-tool, yes but not an actual knife."

"Ah, recently. I'm not exactly sure when he got it though, or where," Kensi dodged; poorly, in Nell's opinion. She knew the answer to both those questions. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering. Trying to get to know a little more about my team and what their strengths and weaknesses are," Nell offered to divert suspicion. She had a hunch that the knife, which she saw had a similar style of handle to Kensi' fathers knife, was something more than just a utilitarian object. "May I see it?"

"Ah, sure," Kensi said after a moment; a moment trying to think of a valid excuse for why Nell couldn't look at the knife. She held the sheathed blade out for Nell, who took it from Kensi's hand without a word and began to examine it.

"Lighter than I thought but evenly balanced," Nell said as she drew the blade out slowly. Her eyes locked on the small engraving of a fern leaf, barely having seen the rest of the blade. "What have we here?"

"What?" Kensi wondered as nonchalantly as she could, even as she watched the look on Nell's face. "You find something interesting?"

"The blade has a fern leaf engraved on it," Nell pointed out.

"So? Deeks likes ferns. Nothing wrong with that," Kensi countered meekly.

"One fern in particular," Nell stated firmly as her mind worked. She noticed the shocked, concerned look on her friend's face and added that to her considerations. She was silent as she thought, not noticing the growing concern on Kensi's face. And then her mind settled. "You gave Deeks the knife."

"Ah, no," Kensi denied quickly.

"Yes, you did. Deeks prefers his gun or his hands. He may use knives more now than he used to but he is still a gun guy," Nell argued.

"He might surprise you," Kensi interrupted.

"He might," Nell conceded. "But he also wouldn't put a firm leaf on the blade."

"He might have," Kensi hedged. "Deeks is weird."

"He is," Nell agreed calmly as she returned the knife to its sheath and held it out to Kensi. "I'm not asking you for confirmation and I'm not going to say anything to anyone. But we both know who gave him the blade, and at least some of the reasoning behind it. And it's about time."

"Thank you," was all Kensi managed to get out as she took back the knife. She looked at it in her hand, debating whether to say anything else when Deeks, Sam and Callen reappeared. Deeks was barefoot, dressed in full armour and carrying a pair of gloves and a helmet. "Wow Deeks. You look, uh, different."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Deeks said as he walked past the two female agents and over to where Michael waited. "Mr Satokashi."

"Agent Deeks," Michael answered. "Do you have a preferred weapon?"

"Not really," Deeks stated calmly. "Dealer's choice?"

"Katana it is then," Michael said, smiling as he stepped over to a rack with various weapons on them. He lifted two bokken shaped as Katana and carried them back across the room to his position before Deeks. He held one out the agent, who accepted it with two hands before they both took a step back. "Shall we?"

"What's happening?" Tanya asked as she stepped up beside the 4 remaining agents.

"Agent Deeks is going to spar your father," Sam replied. Tanya got wide eyed and looked back at her father and Deeks.

"He is that good?" Tanya wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kensi enquired, confused.

"My father doesn't spar just anyone anymore. He finds it boring unless they are able to keep up with him," Tanya explained. "Your agent must be quite adept at Kenjutsu."

"I, ah, we wouldn't know," Kensi admitted, turning back to look at her partner.

"How can you not know?" Tanya asked, bewildered. "Do you not work with him each day? What do you know about him?"

"Apparently, not as much as we thought we did," Callen stated evenly as he watched the two men square off.

"Are you ready, Agent Deeks?" Michael asked as he raised his bokken.

"I am," Deeks replied as he nodded and raised his own bokken. Michael returned his nod and immediately lunged into a thrust at Deeks' chest. Deeks parried it to the side but Michael recovered and slashed at Deeks' shoulder. Deeks blocked before attempting a slice at Michael's torso. Michael stepped back to avoid the blow.

"Not bad, Special Agent Deeks," Michael complimented genuinely. "But we are only just beginning."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"You are a refreshing surprise, Special Agent Deeks," Michael said as he took his gloves off. "I have not fought someone with your style and technique in many years."

"That is nice of you to say sir," Deeks thanked as he removed his own gloves. He knew without looking that his friends had many questions but he had to finish here first.

"Tell me, who taught you?" Michael asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I was told to tell you that Ritoru Wan taught me," Deeks stated. He could see the surprise on Michael Satokashi's face as easily as anyone. "I see you know her."

"I do, though I haven't seen her in many years," Michael replied sadly. "We lost touch when our paths went different ways."

_"Who is this Little One?"_ Tanya asked in Japanese as she walked up beside her father. _"You have never mentioned her."_

_"She is someone from my past,"_ Michael answered, also in Japanese. _"I learnt much from her but very little about her. She was full of mysteries and secrets."_

_"Sounds like an interesting person to have as a friend,"_ Sam said as he and the others joined Deeks, Michael and Tanya. _"Have you ever thought about trying to find her?"_

_"I have many times,"_ Michael admitted. _"However, before she left, she advised me to never look for her but that she would keep an eye on things and if I ever needed anything, she would be there. I still believe that."_

_"Very honourable of you,"_ Sam noted.

_"She was more honourable than I,"_ Michael declared. _"She was a good friend."_

_"I think I would like to meet her one day,"_ Tanya said happily.

_"You just might get that chance,"_ Deeks supposed calmly, shocking everyone when he spoke in clear and confident Japanese. _"She sent us here."_

"She did?" Michael asked, hopeful yet reserved.

"She did," Deeks affirmed, not going any further in front of Tanya. Michael caught this and turned to his daughter.

"Tanya, would you be kind enough to leave me with these people," Michael asked his daughter. Seeing the concern on her face, he reassured her. "Just some business troubles. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"I'll be downstairs then," Tanya said after considering her father's words. "Nice meeting you."

"Agent Callen," Michael addressed the lead agent once his daughter had left the room. "I was somewhat rude earlier. You were only doing your job. My apologies."

"Thank you Mr Satokashi," Callen thanked. "You said that it was not an issue that the government needed to worry about. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Prior to today, I would have believed that statement without hesitation," Michael said with a sigh. "Now, I am not so sure."

"There have been other threats?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer. "Of what nature?"

"I have been receiving emails and letters for almost 8 months now. Threatening harm to myself or my family if I don't reveal information to them or stop working for the American government," Michael explained. "I have ignored them. Until now."

"This incident has upped the threat level significantly," Kensi noted. "We're going to need all those threats."

"You shall have them," Michael declared. "What should I do?"

"For now, go about your time as normal," Callen advised. "We'll examine the threats and information from LAPD and get back to you tomorrow."

"I'll be working from home tomorrow," Michael advised the 5 agents. "Please come at any time."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"Deeks, wait a second," Sam called as they approached the mission. Deeks stopped in his tracks and his shoulders visibly slumped; he had someone else to speak with. The drive back had been quiet, seemingly awaiting everyone's presence before the questions flowed. "We have some questions."

"I know," Deeks stated dejectedly. "Who wants to go first?"

"There are really only 3 questions," Callen said.

"When did you learn to use a sword?" Nell asked firstly.

"When, and from who, did you learn to speak Japanese?" Sam asked secondly.

"And why didn't you tell us," Kensi asked finally. Deeks knew that she really wanted to ask why he hadn't told her but she wouldn't ask that here. That would come later.

"Which of those would you like answered first?" Deeks wondered as he faced his teammates. They just stared back at him, not saying anything. "Right. Well, the answer to the first two questions is the last 6 months; from Hetty."

"That's why you have been the first one into work," Callen realised. "Your lessons have been in the mornings before work."

"That's right," Deeks confirmed. He didn't like being forced to reveal anything but now that it was out, he didn't feel as bad about keeping it a secret. Now he only felt bad for not having told them himself. "2 or 3 hours each morning before work."

"Why Kendo and Kenjutsu? Why Japanese?" Sam asked wondered curiously. "Seems out of character for you."

"Not my choice," Deeks declared. "Hetty suggested Japanese as a way to augment the team's abilities and then threw Kendo and Kenjutsu into the mix because she wouldn't just teach me the language."

"Sounds like Hetty," Callen acknowledged. "Why didn't you tell us though? We would have supported you."

"Believe me, at times I could really have used that support. More than once I wanted to throw in the towel and give up on the whole shebang," Deeks revealed honestly.

"Why didn't you?" Nell asked.

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it," Deeks confessed. "I wanted to know that I could set my sights on learning something new and being able to learn it without worrying that I would disappoint all of you if I failed."

"Hetty wouldn't let you fail, Deeks," Callen stated. "She would just work you harder."

"I have a question," Nell said eagerly. She waited till she had everyone's attention before asking. "I've seen Hetty sparring. She is good. I've seen you sparring today. But how do you compare to Hetty?"

"Depends on Hetty," Deeks answered. "Some days I do alright. Other days, she uses her damn ninja skills and I limp away black and bruised despite the armour."

"That would explain all those workout injuries then," Sam noted. "We were starting to wonder where they were coming from."

"Yeah it does explain them," Deeks said, looking at Kensi.

"Back at the house. You told Michael that Ritoru Wan taught you," Kensi observed, changing topic. "Now, I know you mean Hetty, but what does Ritoru Wan mean?"

"Ritoru Wan," Deeks articulated, correcting Kensi's pronunciation slightly. "It means Little One."

_**#NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA##NCIS-LA#**_

"Was it all a setup? Did you use me?" Deeks asked resentfully as he stopped in front of Hetty's desk. Hetty set down her cup of tea before she looked up at her agent.

"Whatever do you mean, Mr Deeks?" Hetty replied calmly. She had expected such an outburst once Deeks returned and he hadn't disappointed.

"The lessons. Learning Japanese and how to use a sword," Deeks said grimly. "I asked you when we first started Hetty. Why Japanese and what were you scheming? You explained how it would benefit the team but nothing more. I ask you again now, what are you scheming?"

"I am scheming nothing, Mr Deeks," Hetty stated, maintaining her calm in the face of her agent's anger and frustration. "I, however, at the time learnt of a developing situation and took steps to better equip my agents with skills that would benefit them if and when out involvement became necessary. The lessons were beneficial, were they not?"

"Hetty," Deeks practically fumed before he thought about what she had said. She was right; without what he had learnt, the day might not have gone as well as it had. "Yes, they were beneficial."

"And your team? Are they angry with you?" Hetty enquired.

"I don't think they are but time will tell," Deeks answered thinking about one teammate in particular. "Is there anything else about this case you want to tell me?"

"Nothing that cannot wait until tomorrow morning, Mr Deeks," Hetty replied, still coolly calm. "Go home, Mr Deeks."

**Author's Note**

Hi everyone. Sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. However the Major Personal Event mentioned previously delayed my working on this chapter quite a bit, though I wouldn't change anything. Hopefully everyone will bear with me as I adjusted to my newborn daughter's timetable. :D

To those that have wondered when we will get to see Deeks shoot. You will see some of his skills this story and some of his skills in the next one. The same goes for his CQB and Melee combat abilities. I have some amazing ideas on how to showcase them.

I hope everyone will Review this chapter as reviews feed my desire to write.

Take Care Everyone.


End file.
